


thank you for the broken heart

by HeyItsA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Short prompt, david kind of controls darkness and death, its just mentioned tho, people with powers, they're supposed to be 20ish, tw for parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsA/pseuds/HeyItsA
Summary: The aftermaths of war are hard: dealing with losses, trying to rebuild the place that you used to call home and helping all those who need it; but it's even harder when you find out that the most important person in your world barely cared about you and your home.





	thank you for the broken heart

"You were always the most dangerous thing here," he spat out, words filled with hurt and regret. David tried to blink back his tears, fighting against himself as he had done countless times before. "Not the gods, not the monsters, not even the fucking titans!" His voice raised instinctively and his mind was clouded by pure pain. "And I was so blind. I kept you by my side all this time, shielding you and caring for you and what did you do?" He brought his hands to his head, everything was spinning around him, he was losing the grip of his emotions and that always unleashed his abilities in the worst of ways.

The grass around him lost its green color and the temperature dropped a few degrees in a matter of seconds. No one was safe around him when grief and pain took the best of him. But Evan couldn't simply walk away and leave him by himself, especially when he had caused it.

"I-… David please, hear me out," he took some steps forward, closing the gap between them, but David backed away, hands still on his head and now black mist coming from him. "I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean?" With a sudden movement he put his hand by his side, the perimeter of dead grass grew larger and the usual spark of his eyes faded away. Evan stared terrified at them, were once he could see stars now were black holes capable of the most terrible of things. "Tell me, since when? Since our first kiss? The first time we fucked?" A grin grew on his face, something had broken inside of him during their conversation and that smile was the one of a guy who had lost himself. "Maybe you have been doing this since the first day I met you."

Evan remembered it very well: he had been fifteen and he had run away from home, from the screaming and the hitting and the constant humiliation. None of his friends had wanted him in their houses, ' _Sorry man, I don't want to get in trouble_ ', they had said and it had hurt more than ripping his limbs one by one. It was clear that no one wanted him around. For days he roamed fast food places and crappy hotels, trying to spend as less money as possible but that hadn't worked so well and by his fourth day he was broke.

Then David had appeared, all tall and messy brown hair, eyes as beautiful as the night sky; he offered him a night at his apartment because his moms were out of town and _come on, you're just a kid, you can't stay out at night_. Evan accepted, with the condition that it had to be only one night because he didn't want to depend on the charity of others. The next day they parted ways, David went to high school –because turns out he was just one year older than Evan– and he went his way, with some new clothes and a few meals on his backpack. Little did he know he would treasure that night for the next couple of years.

"Did I mean anything to you at all?" David spoke softly, sitting in the middle of the circle of death, now bigger. Then he let out a bitter laugh as horrifying as the sight of him. "Of course, you didn't, you betrayed us so easily. We were at war, we were trying to minimize the casualties but you just had to be a dick and rat us out. How does it feel having your hands bathed on the blood of all those brothers and sisters that you killed?" He got up and closed the gap between them, the circle of death moving with him. "Tell me, Evan, because I felt every single one of them die. I felt their pain knowing that you were never with us, I felt their rage and sadness. I am the one who had to bid them farewell and it hurt so much. They could be here, right now, happy and alive and going on with their lives but you just had to play spy for the wrong team." His knuckles went white, his jaw closed with strength. It took everything inside of him to not beat him up senseless, but something deep inside told him it would be the point with no return. "We trusted you. I trusted you, I thought that we would be able to be happy after the war, go to college and get a nice apartment but look at us now. We are nothing."

David didn't need to fight back his tears anymore, sadness was long gone and an endless rage had taken its place. He did not want to see Evan again in his life, all those good moments were just going to be a sad reminder of something he could have had but never got.

"I thought it was the right thing, David," Evan's voice sounded like a whisper. He didn't dare to look David in the eye, not after everything he had done. "I... I thought you would be safe. I- I didn't know that they were going to murder children," his voice broken with the sudden realization that he had fucked up.

"Because in a war you're going to be merciful of the enemy. Well done, Evans. You disgust me. Never come back." David walked away, breathing in and out, steadying himself. The circle of death receding, the black mist was nowhere to be seen. In that moment, it was just David and his torn apart heart.

He knew Evan was still in the forest clearing, surrounded by dead grass and cold air but he didn't deserve forgiveness and neither did he after everything he had said to him.

When the rage left him, everything came back at once: the promise of eternal love they were not going to fulfill, how they color of the sea will remind him of his eyes and all those deaths he could've been able to avoid if his heart hadn't been blinding him.


End file.
